championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
The Rime Woods
The Rime Woods is a Subzone located in the Canadian Wilderness. It acts as a secondary hub for heroes operating in the region, boasting Missions given both within the Woods and the nearby Subzone Force Station Steelhead. __ToC__ NPCs The presence of VIPER agents in the Rime Woods, and their reasons for being in the region, are a primary concern of both the individuals stationed at Force Station Steelhead and the Canadian government in general. Dr. Karl Severisen has been dispatched to observe the organization's efforts and coordinate any action that is to be taken, should evidence be obtained revealing the nature of the research being conducted in the labs. : Mobs :* Primary article: Rime Woods Mobs The Rime Woods have become a region filled with dangerous foes to watch for. VIPER agents based out of the Clutch patrol the paths through the area, as well as operate several field labs. The chemicals from their research have contaminated the Woods, mutating the wildlife into powerful and aggressive new forms. The area also possesses a mystical connection, with its more remote areas serving as the home of several Ice Demons. Missions :* Primary article: Rime Woods Missions VIPER's presence in the Rime Woods has resulted in a dramatic effect in the area. The Woods' normally docile wildlife, typically afraid of human contact, has mutated and show signs of both increased aggression and ferocity. Several hikers and bigfoot have been captured by VIPER agents and are being held at field labs throughout the region, awaiting whatever experimental procedures their captors have planned for them. The efforts of VIPER personnel in the area are being coordinated out of a facility known as the Clutch, and if the Rime Woods are to be returned to their rightful state its this complex that will have to be shut down. Instances Something Fishy :* ''Primary article: Something Fishy (instance) VIPER is using the rivers of the Rime Woods as a testing and dumping grounds for various chemicals and contagions. These pollutants have begun effecting local wildlife, mutating them into more powerful and aggressive versions than encountered normally. VIPER agents oversee the security of the test site, and move swiftly to neutralize any intruders. Toxic Takedown :* Primary article: Toxic Takedown (instance) VIPER has been operating a secret super-soldier development and research facility in the Rime Woods of the Canadian Wilderness. Runoff and waste from their project has contaminated the region's water and wildlife. The purpose of VIPER's work in the Rime Woods remains unknown, but they must not be allowed to continue. The VIPER Clutch Lab :* Primary article: The VIPER Clutch Lab The Clutch is the center of VIPER's presence in the Rime Woods of the Canadian Wilderness. It if from this single heavily-fortified location that the experiments carried out by the separate field labs are coordinated and planned. Run by Dr. Manfred Klaus, The Clutch must be shut down if VIPER's actions in the region are to be contained. Perks The Rime Woods were pristine wilderness before the arrival of VIPER. Now, with the waters and animal life twisted by the contaminates and chemical byproducts resulting from the organization's labs, it is a dangerous region with many threats to those in the area. |} 000 Rime Woods Category:Canadian Wilderness Rime Woods Rime Woods